


Catnip Curiosity

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a flip-floppy café AU which means the Argents are the mythological creatures (wereleopards) and the Hales are the hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curious Cat

**Author's Note:**

> First time actually writing TW (other stuff's more my forte). Hope that's alright?

Chris inhaled the scent of the Hale Beta and sighed. He knew better than to yearn after humans, really he _did_ , but this one... This one was so different. Not to mention the coffee they made was laced with catnip and God help him, he loved 'nip in his morning coffee.

He shivered in his jacket and bustled into the shop the same time as a group of high-school aged humans. After that particular gaggle had settled down, he was greeted by the Hale he didn't want to see; Talia, the so-called Alpha of the Hale hunters.

"May I help you?" she asked with a chirrup, her eyes far wiser than her tone.

"Just coffee. I don't want to make it a hassle for you since it's rush hour." Chris answers with a smile that's completely fake.

"Talia! Shoo. Go back to harassing Derek or Erica or somebody else." Peter. The smile that stays is genuine and something he really shouldn't be flashing at an experienced hunter. "Chris, right? Town mechanic?"

"Yeah. Problem with your car?" He's used to these sorts of questions.

"Derek's, actually. It's his birthday and I need..." Here Peter leaned over the counter and whispered, "a recommendation for a first car."

"You know him pretty well. Why ask me?" Chris replied with a shrug.

"'Cause you're kind of handsome and that smile's a little too attractive for a bunch of high-school kids to be gawking at, y'know." The last part was delivered with a wink and his coffee just the way he likes it, the steam curling off of it smelling strongly of catnip. "I know what you are," the man continues as though it's everyday conversation, "but I need your help in picking out the right color. Besides, Tals is a huge softy when it comes to cats."

Chris swallowed sharply as Peter took back his coffee and wrote something on it. "Oh?"

"For sure. Shoo. You're holding up the line, sweet cheeks." Peter teased as he shoved Chris to the side with a strength that most humans didn't possess, the muscles standing out as he went with the hand. His coffee was given back as Peter flirted with the exhausted college students to give them caffeine as well as food. He glanced at his cup and blushed at the note:

_'Come see me after the café shuts down, kitty. I really do need some help. By the way, you have a sweet smile.' -Peter_


	2. Sassafrass Satisfaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely Mal_Nyx. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the kudos and love!

* * *

Chris slurps his coffee and then nearly spits it out again when he sees Allison and a human boy kissing behind the café. Allison breaks the kiss with a hitched breath that means she's trying to control her inner leopard. 

"We can't do this, Scott. Talia's going to catch us at some point or even my grandfather. He's bad news." she says and her scent... Oh his poor baby girl. He clears his throat and Allison's response is encouraging. She whirls with a low growl that obviously scares the human but he solidifies his own stance behind her. Hunter boy and leopard girl; like father like daughter. "Hey Dad." 

"Come here for a sec, what was it, Scott?" 

"Dad, _no_." Chris sighs at her protest and motions that the boy come forward. The fact that he warily palms a knife makes Chris chuckle. 

"I'm not gonna eat him if that's your worry cub." he comments lazily, his lips pulling up at her scent shifting from fear for the human to tentative joy. "Come here." The boy sheathes the knife in a discreet spot as he follows Chris for a short walk that leads into the woods. "So, not as keen to kill us as your kind usually are?" 

"Allison's different. She's sweet and kind and... kinda _**badass**_." Scott blurts as if he's been holding it in for a while. "Sorry." 

"No one to tell? Try Peter." Chris points out with a wry grin and a wiggle of his warm coffee. 

"But... He's so mean. Talia's more approachable than him on a bad day." The cub is cute, Chris admits, but he's still dating a leopard's daughter. That means he's a little bit stupid. 

"Hmph. You make it sound like Talia is a wolf and she gives no quarter to those against her. Peter's not good to approach on the best of days but neither are we, cub. Yet you stay by her side; can I trust that you'll keep our secret from the rest of Beacon Hills?" he counters sharply. 

"Deaton knows." Scott straightens his posture and Chris is extremely intrigued by this one. 

"He knows enough of were-culture but it's a simplified variety. You do know that as Allison is currently my only cub, anyone she accepts may or may not ask for the bite. I know you may need it." The faint wheezing as Scott breathes in tells him that Allison is searching for the right ones to join their small pride. 

"Yeah. It's harder to kill supernatural creatures who think you're weak because they can tell how easy it is to wear you out." Scott's scent changes to include bitter self loathing. He hums thoughtfully at the remark and then slides Scott's knife from it's cover. "Hey!" 

"Silver or Cold Iron?" he asks as he flips the knife by its handle. 

"Silver alloy." 

"Good balance. You throw?" 

"You get good after a while." Scott's admission is tinged with pride this time. Chris drinks more coffee and taps the knife against his covered thigh. 

"Tell ya what, cub, you make Allison cry... There won't be enough of you left to bury." 

"Yessir." Chris hands back the knife and winks as he saunters further into the woods. "... Where are you going?" 

"To my shop, kid. Ask her to show you where." he tosses over his shoulder with a laugh.

* * *

He's elbow deep in his restoration project when he hears a surprisingly familiar step. 

"Hale." he guesses with a tilt of his head. 

"Argent." The laughter is clear in Peter's tone, as is the blatant approval in his scent. "Thought you said you'd help with Derek's car." 

"Got lost in Baby." He pulls out the dipstick, wipes it clean and dips it in again to check the levels before closing everything properly. "She's a time-consumer when I don't get a lot of customers. Besides, we're not too busy right now." 

"You know, you've got grease right... there." Peter points to his own face and Chris reaches up to wipe away a large smear of it. 

"Must've happened when I fixed the compression valve on the deputy's car. Lemme go clean that off and I'll help you out." Chris hums in reply, going over to the sink to wash his face. 

"Or you could just leave it on?" The teasing has Chris's lips pulling up into a soft grin. 

"No competent mechanic would be caught dead with this on. Our jobs aren't that messy." he fires back with a flick of his handkerchief over his shoulder. 

"Says the man with grease on his face." Peter quips dryly. 

"I forgot it was like that." Chris shrugs as he wipes off his face. "Are we going?" 

"I just need an opinion on color." comes the reply thrown over Peter's shoulder. When Chris steps outside, he can't help the happy 'mmmr' noise that escapes his mouth. "You like her?" 

"Like her? She's a '55 Bel Air in mint condition. Of course I like her. How does she run?" he barks out a laugh as he circles the vehicle. 

"Purrs just like a cat." The teasing's ignored in favor of the car. "Ha, you're totally caught up in this. Maybe I should've dropped by with her to flirt with you instead." 

"Probably." Chris admits with a hum as he looks under the beast of a car. "Original pipes. She's beautiful." 

"Derek's car?" 

"Oh. Oops." He can't help the slight blush on his face. 

Peter doesn't seem to mind as he mentions, "I should've brought the Prius." 

"Eh. Prius isn't terrible." Chris murmurs with a shrug as he sits in the vintage leather seat. 

"Says the cat that hasn't driven in the damned thing for ten hours with breaks." the barbed quip has Chris laughing so Peter huffs as he hands over a cup. 

"What's this?" 

"... We're trying some stuff at the café and I figured with your discerning taste buds, maybe you would help out." Peter mumbles softly as the cloudy sky opens up.

Chris sniffs and opens his mouth to scent the cup. "Tea?" 

"Some of our regulars mentioned they'd prefer tea on some days." The hunter shrugs as Chris continues to sniff as they drive to the dealer in the next town over. "Wow. You're being serious." 

He slurps the tea, swishes it around in his mouth and swallows the liquid with a concentrated expression. The subtle flavor lingers and Chris starts purring because it's downright _delightful_. "Mmm. What is this?" 

"Good?" 

"Definitely." 

"I made the blend. It's dried honey mixed with chamomile and a hint of anise." Peter sounds particularly proud of the tea. 

"Egypt or India?" 

"Egypt. I do my fair share of research, Argent. Has anyone ever told you that Argent really is better suited to hunters?" Hale (though Chris is really starting to get attatched) snorts as they turn left. 

"My great-great grandmother was a silver snow leopard and she mated a human with the last name. Don't talk to me about ironic, okay?" Chris fires back as they pull into the Chevy dealership. "You go all out for your cubs." 

"Well, yeah. Talia said that Derek was checking out cars after his training sessions so... I'm the Uncle with the negotiation skills." 

"Ah. Arguing down the price?" 

"Something like that." Peter winks as he parks, striding into the dealership like he owns the place. Chris hangs back and watches as Peter draws in the sales associate before discreetly motioning that Chris should follow him. "Now, I need a good solid car for my nephew." 

"Just started driving? I recommend the Spark." The man gestures to the tiny car on the pedestal. 

"... **No**. It's itty-bitty and embarassing. Something that packs a punch." Peter stares down his nose at the associate but does it in a manner that suggests the first answer was wrong only for the type. 

"... Camaro?" 

"Good man." The hunter prowls around the red version and Chris cocks his head to the side. "No?" Chris points to the all-black one. "Perfect." 

"That's the SS. Are you sure?" 

"I want it." The terrifying grin he aims at the sales associate almost makes Chris spray the tea he's drinking.

* * *

When they show up, the party's in full swing and includes teenagers that have been over to the Argent house many times. Even Victoria is there, watched carefully by the older Hales. Chris groans softly when Peter whistles loud enough for the humans and supernaturals to hear. 

"This is yours, Derek." The younger Hale just looks the car over with an expression of joy. "Well? Take her for a spin. First we have to coax the kitty out though." 

"Peter! You kidnapped one of the Argents?" Talia groans while pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"I swear he voluntarily hopped into the Camaro and the Bel Air." Peter pouts as Chris slinks out of the Camaro and slings an arm around his daughter. "He's adorable. Can we keep him?" 

"No. We are not keeping a leopard in the house." she orders with a sharp hand movement. "Derek, do you mind if I strangle your Uncle terribly much?" 

"Only a little. We like him when he's not being stupid." comes the quip and Chris starts laughing at the affronted look Peter gives his sibling. 

"See? He's a pretty kitty, Tal. Pretty please?" Peter bats his eyelashes at Talia Hale and the woman throws her hands up in defeat. 

" _Fine_. But if I find so much as find a scratch on any furniture in the house that isn't yours, you get yard duty." Hale opens his mouth, raises a finger and closes it all in the same breath. 

"Deal." Chris cocks his head to the side and _**squeaks**_ when Peter backs him into the Bel Air hood. "Kiss?" 

"Now?" 

"Yes, ten years from now." Peter snarks and Chris grins slyly. "What's that face for?" 

Chris leans forward and purrs softly into Peter's ear, "'Pards don't share. Can you handle that?" 

"As long as it's you, kitty, I don't care." Peter hums back with a smug tone. 

"Thought as much." Chris cups Peter's face in his hands and soundly kisses him until they have to pull back for air. "Mine." 

"Yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment for more or if you want me to switch PoVs for a sec.
> 
> In case anyone was interested, Chris is a lovely clouded leopard, Allison is a regular leopard as is Victoria. 
> 
>   Gerard and Kate are humans born into the pride. No claws for them.


	3. Hibiscus Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops? Forgot I had this. Rather short but figured I'd clear it outta my WIP pile. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Chris ends up shifting fully and lounging in Peter's enormous rocking chair. 

"Umm, _Mooom_?! We have a leopard in the house?!" Cora, fresh from the community college, carefully says while not raising her voice. Chris flickers an ear towards her but shuffles so that he's more comfortable.

"I think it's Chris. He did say Allison was a full leopard. Not sure what he is." Talia murmurs even as she palms a kitchen knife (stainless steel from the scent but still enough to hurt). Chris rolls over onto his back and waves his paws, his tail dropping off the edge of the chair. "Okay, definitely Chris." 

"Aaand we're suddenly okay with leopards?" 

"It's the Argents. They've never really bothered us. Most hunters have to deal with packs and enormous ones at that. Leopard ranges are huge and Chris is agile, despite his size. That he prefers to lay in his boyfriend's seat is a sign that he's not here for us." Talia murmurs as Chris perks up, rolling so that he's on his side again as he hears the Bel Air parking. "I bet you that's Peter right now." 

"So at the café, there's this seriously iffy-Hey babe." Peter strides across the room and kneels in front of his chair, his large hands gently scratching under Chris's chin. Chris rumbles softly and rubs his cheek against Peter's face, smelling sharp feminine perfume. He rubs until Peter's got stray bits of fur and smells nothing like the other scent, just him. "I know, I know. 'Pards don't share. Ever." 

Chris chuffs lightly and drops down, weaving around Peter's legs and stretching up to scent-mark him. 

**Mine.**

"You know I can't speak to you like that." Chris huffs and it dawns on his lover. "Yours." 

Chris winds around one last time while shaking his tail and Peter laughs softly, scooping him up to lay on his shoulders. 

"Does Laura know?" 

"...no. And don't say anything. She's terrifying on a good day." Peter quips back as he walks into the kitchen for a mug and a large ceramic tea cup that doubles as a bowl. 

Chris trusts Peter's grip and watches as his lover makes two different teas, one catnip, one Oolong before waiting for the water to boil. He slides down into Peter's lap, kneading the tense muscles without unsheathing his claws. 

This... This is routine and Peter gives scritches in all the right spots while they wait. 

"I've never actually seen a full shift. Chris, do you still understand us?" Talia asks and he gives an absent nod as he snuffles at Peter's hair. His Mate giggles and Chris blinks, yawning to show glistening ivory teeth sheathed behind his muzzle as he licks at his chest. 

"Chris is trying to erase the scent of his very human sister. She tried to... seduce me, for lack of a better word—" Chris snarls lowly at that, getting the solid weight of Peter's hand behind his ears as his lover continues. "It didn't work and she keeps trying to get something supernatural to attack her." 

**She wants to shift.** Chris snorts as he folds his paws under himself. Allison calls it a kitty loaf and he's inclined to agree with her. 

"I think he's trying to say that she wants what he's got: Peter and a shift that isn't as common as wolf, fox or deer." Cora pipes up, Chris agreeing with a hunting chatter. "Hey, he sounds like my roommate's cat." 

**I'm bigger but thanks.** Chris hums as he settles in Peter's lap, eyes half-lidded as Peter strokes down his back. **Who's the luckiest cat? I am.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
